story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendship Events (MMfL game)
Friendship Events (友情イヴェント Yūjō Ivu~ento) is a gameplay mechanic in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (video game). The player can trigger friendship events as they improve XP with the townspeople. These events can give the player background on characters or are simply for amusement. Some events can be viewed more than once. Germanic Events Cute Outfit *Walk from your Land Plot to Fields *15:00 to 16:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Renée and Heidi have 20,000 XP (2 Musical Notes) or more *Both girls are single Heidi and Renée are gushing over Heidi's brand-new cute outfit. Renée adores it and wants to get the player just likes it, and Heidi mentions seeing it on a copy of "Today's Stylish Mermaid" and just had to get it. Renée is surprised she didn't notice the resemblance and claims she read that issue recently, and Heidi giggles with delight. Renée then asks her to guess where she got her outfit from, and Heidi makes a joking guess. The girls share a laugh, but then Renée wonders if there is such a catalog until Heidi assures her she was only kidding - although it would be a good idea. Renée remains confused though. Fashion Advice *Walk from your Land Plot to Music Town Plaza *15:00 to 16:00 *Friday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Josephine and Renée have 30,000 XP (3 Musical Notes) or more *Both girls are single Josephine brings up a new feature in the "Everyday Luxembourg" magazine, where each issue will feature a different Luxembourg person who shares fashion advice. Renée is amazed and suggests that Josephine get a turn since she's good at giving fashion advice and she agrees and admits to having thought about season appropriate attire. Renée thinks this is a good idea and confesses that with the weather changing so frequently it can be hard to keep up, and Josephine agrees. She gives an example by pointing out that because it's spring, pastel outfits are a good match; cherry blossom pink, fresh grass green, sunshine yellow, not-a-cloud-in-the-sky blue. Renée gleefully remarks that if she was the magazine editor she would put Jacqueline on the cover. Félix and Henri are in a Fight! *Walk from Land Plot to Beach *13:00 to 15:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather (starting from Summer of Year 2) *Félix has 10,000 XP or more *Boy Player: Henri has 40,000 XP (4 Musical Notes) *Girl Player: Henri has 10,000 HP (1 Musical Note) Henry will be outside his tent when Félix aggressively walks up to him. Poor Henry doesn't know what to do until Félix starts nagging him about Jacqueline. Félix demands that Henri has nothing to do with that young girl since both Félix and Jacqueline are siblings; he knows what's best for her. Henri says that Jacqueline can do whatever she wants and Félix can't run her life. Henri then says he feels sorry for Jacqueline for having overbearing Félix as her brother. Félix then goes all wacky and can't believe Henri said such an unpleasant comment. He again demands that Henri stay away from his sister, but Henri asks what happens if she comes to visit him anyway. Félix doesn't know what to say in reply, so he just angrily storms off. Note: This event won't happen if you've seen all four Rival Events between Jacqueline and Henri. Henri Arrives *9:00 to 11:00 *Will only happen on 31 May of Year 1 *Sunny weather As the player enters the beach, he/she will see Alexandra and Josephine talking to a boy wearing goggles on his head. The two girls seem happy that he has arrived since it signifies Summer has arrived in Music Town. Henri invites them to visit his tent stall that will open in a few days. The girls then leave. Walk up to Henri and he'll mention that the player wasn't around last Summer. Henri will introduce himself and says he runs the stall that sits on the beach. After that he disappears. The Wounded Bird *Walk from your Land Plot to Encore Street *Any time *Not on Sunday (Tempo Clinic will be closed) *Sunny weather *Honoré has 40,000 XP (4 Musical Notes) or more In the graveyard by Nocturne Church one will find a sick little bird. The player takes it to Honoré, who says it just needs some rest and soon will be healthy again. Return to Tempo Clinic the next day and talk to Honoré. He shows the player that the bird has fully recovered. Honoré tells them the bird was at the graveyard because it was there visiting the grave of a girl that it was in love with. The girl was sick and eventually died, so that bird brings flowers to her grave. The player and Honoré take that bird outside and let it fly away. On the next Thursday, return to the graveyard and investigate Molly's gravestone. The player will find that little bird has returned. In return for the player's help the bird will give him/her a reward. Players can randomly get one of the following items: Raspberry, Cherry, Eggplant Seeds, Rice Seeds, Lavender Seeds, Buckwheat Seeds, Tomato Seeds, Corn Seeds, and Green Pepper Seeds. Latin Events Girl Gossip *Musique Patisserie, Mélodie's room *19:00 to 21:00 *Rainy weather *All Latin bachelorettes have 40,000 XP (4 Music Notes) or more *The person is playing as a female main character Event participants are Evelyn, Beatriz, Piper, Anna, Florencia, and Mélodie. Original Cocktail Drink *Flo Pub *Any time *Any day of the week *Roy has 200 XP or more *The player is married to Florencia Walk into the Irish Pub and you will find Roy debating on which one to discard... that's when he notices you've entered and asks for your opinion. Roy has made 3 new types of drinks but he can only select 1 of them. Roy wants the player to pick for him since he is having a hard time deciding. The first drink is Espresso, the second is the Apple Juice, and the last is Lemonade. You can only pick one! Whichever drink the player chooses will be added to the daily menu at the Bar. The new drink will cost 300 Cash and restore +30 Stamina if you consumed it. Pop Star Lifestyle *Encore Street *10:00 to 16:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Florencia and Evelyn have 20,000 XP (2 Musical Notes) or more *Florencia is not dating or married Florencia approaches Evelyn to ask her for an opinion. Florencia explains that she is preparing to become a big super star but she worries she won't be any different from the wannabes who try to reach stardom, so she asks if she should come up with a gimmick. Evelyn suggests she try to write her own songs, since singer-songwriters are popular as of late and Florencia gushes over the concept. She begins to imagine how this would turn out when it occurs to her; she needs to learn how to play a zither first. Evelyn is left confused by such a statement, but she is happy her advice helped out anyway. Florencia compliments her and promises to dedicate a song to her after she hits it big. Nordic Events Family Circle *Walk into "Blacksmith and Carpentry" *21:00 to 23:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny or Snowy weather *Nikolai, Martha, Kasper, and Julius have 4 Musical Notes or more *Kasper is not dating or married Martha has prepared dinner for her family and calls them to the table. She has made a lot of stew and even made Julius favourite food. Nikolai asks his wife why she is in such a good mood. Martha had visited the cafe earlier in the day and Dio had told her that she was more beautiful than usual. It made her very happy. Kasper thinks that Dio was just trying to be polite, but Martha pretends not to hear him. (The player will automatically go to bed once the event is over.) Most Helpful Brother *Walk from your Farmland to Mountain Area *14:00 to 17:00 *Monday or Thursday *Rainy weather *Alexandra has 50,000 XP (Orange Musical Notes) or more *Davy has 45,000 XP (halfway through Orange Musical Note) or more *Davy is not dating or married Alexandra has been chasing a baby chick in the rain and is now bothered that she's soaking wet. Whilst the chickens are walking back to their house, they run into Davy, who has been searching for his little sister. He has caught up with Alexandra in order to give her an umbrella. Davy is the most helpful brother ever! Together they head back to the animal shop. The Apprentice (Part 1) *Ymir's Library *14:00 to 17:00 *Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Alexandra and Vera have 100 XP or more *Vera and Davy and dating *The player must be married and have a child Alexandra had heard that Vera was a novelist and wants to ask her about it. Alexandra wants to start writing her own books too. Vera thinks that's a big task but Alexandra doesn't think so. She really likes books! Alexandra asks what books Vera has written. Vera tells her that she has written typical books like "Go to Sweden" and "Goddess of Romance". Alexandra doesn't recognise the author's name on those stories until Vera explains she was using a pen-name when she published those books. Suddenly Alexandra gets the idea that she should become Vera's apprentice! Vera is a little embarrassed and doesn't think she needs one, but Alexandra has made up her mind regardless of what Vera might feel. The Apprentice (Part 2) *Exit Nicolai's Workshop on Harmonia Mountain *Any time *Any day of the week (Winter season only) *Sunny weather *Alexandra has 200 XP or more *The player has seen "The Apprentice (Part 1)" Leave the tree and you'll find Alexandra talking with Pollon. She asks if he could be the model for her novel's hero but Pollon doesn't understand. Alexandra tells Pollon that she will give him a treat if she wins a prize. Alexandra is excited because soon she will be able to expose the secrets of the pond. Pulu-Pulu begins to have second thoughts. Alexandra wants to see this secret place and becomes demanding towards the fuzzy creature. Pulu-Pulu has no intention on showing this human anything about the pond so he leaves. Alexandra is mad but she will find someone else to be her model. Ambiguous Events Chae-won's Sibling Problems *Walk from House Area to Wishdrop Farmland *18:00 to 20:00 *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Chae-won has 45,000 XP (halfway through Orange friendship status) or higher *Davy and Alexandra have 10,000 XP (Purple friendship status) or higher *As a male, you are going steady with Chae-won *As a female, Davy and Alexandra must be unlocked It seems the two of us witness to the end result of another Davy vs. Alexandra argument, where naturally Alexandra was the winner. As the two siblings wander off, Chae-won reminded of her own little sister back in the city. When they're together people think that Chae-won is actually the youngest. She doesn't understand why, since Chae-won says she acts mature. The player slowly steps backwards when you realize that your response is not going over well with the rock star. Chae-won walks off angrily. The Language of Flowers *Davy's House *10:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Shelby has 5000 XP or more Walk into Davy's House and you'll find Shelby, Charlotte, and Alexandra inside. Charlotte apologises for not noticing you sooner, as she was enthralled by Shelby's story. Alexandra explains that Shelby was teaching them about the language of flowers. You admit you know nothing of it! Charlotte suggests that since you grow flowers on your farm, it would be good for the player to know a little bit. Shelby admits that she's still studying, but happy to explain what she does know. Alexandra asks if there are some flowers that represent love. Shelby figures that she might be referring to the Red Rose that they were talking about earlier. Alexandra admits that she had already forgotten, but Shelby tells her not to worry about it since it is difficult to remember it all. Alexandra explains that the same flower can have different shapes and colours, and so what it symbolizes could change. It can get a complicated! In Florist, the flower that represents gratitude, Bellflower, is quite popular. The Marguerite is used to view a person's love fortune, so Charlotte figures that it must be an easy flower to understand. The Red Rose must also be easy, since its symbolism is clearly associated with love. Noel wonders what Julius' reaction would be if she gave him a Red Rose, as she'd like to let him know how much she loves him. Charlotte laughs and tells Alexandra usually it is the boy who gives to the girl, but Shelby thinks it would be great if Alexandra did it. The little girl is enthusiastic and plans to save her pocket money for a flower. Shelby says she has to go back to her shop and hopes that you enjoyed learning about a flower's meaning. After she leaves, Charlotte comments on how impressed she is with Shelby being young and passionate about flowers. Alexandra wants to buy a Red Rose for Julius, but Charlotte would rather she just decorate with them. Multiracial Events Handmade Value *Kathy's Magic House *10:00 to 13:00 *Not on Wednesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Jaroslava and Kathy have 40,000 XP (4 Musical Notes) or more *Jaroslava is not married *Katarina and Benjamin are dating Inside the magic house, the player will find Jaroslava talking to Katarina. Jaroslava has brought a yarn making machine and is trying to explain to Katarina how easy it is to use. It will help her make sweaters faster! Katarina seems reluctant though. Jaroslava continues on with her sales pitch and explains how Katarina will be able to dye the yarn with colour just by adding a flower. She still seems hesitant, even after Jaroslava explains it will decrease her costs and labour time. The inventor is even offering the machine to her at a discount! Katarina tells her that she enjoys the slowness of knitting. Jaroslava feels bad for trying to pressure Katarina to use her maker machine, and leaves feeling that technology isn't necessary in every situation. Igor Faints *Walk from your farmland to Encore Street *After 10:00 *Not on Sunday *Snowy weather (Winter season) *Igor has 10,000 XP (1 Musical Note) or more *Igor is not dating or married During the first year if it's snowing outside and you have nothing in the items section of your rucksack, head towards Encore Street. You might see Igor walking around. Suddenly Igor doesn't look very good and he passes out in the snow! Next to him you find a photograph and Igor says he was remembering when he left his past home. It was snowing when he left and the snow in Music Town reminds him of that day. The player will run to the Mansion to look for some help. Inside, Heidi welcomes the player, but becomes concerned when you tell her about Igor in Encore Street. She calls for her family and they take him to the clinic. At the clinic, Doctor Honoré says that Igor will be fine. Heidi appreciates the player's hlep for finding him and Doctor Honoré says we all should go so he can rest. Outside the clinic the player realises he/she still has the photograph that Igor dropped when he fainted. If the player goes back inside and give it to him, Igor will wake up for a brief moment. He says that the people in the photo is his mom and sister. Henri wasn't happy where he lived so he left to go explore the world. When he came back, his mother had died and his sister had moved away to some place unknown. Igor then goes back to sleep. If the player exhaust themselves when Igor is staying at the clinic, they'll see an odd scene. To make room for the player's blue body, Doctor Honoré kicks Igor out of the clinic's bed and puts him in the lobby. Igor is still weak from his ordeal and passes out again in the lobby. Chelsea will notice he's laying down and drag him off the screen. Sparkle and Shine *Walk from your farmland to Encore Street *15:00 to 18:00 *Monday or Tuesday *Snowy or Cloudy weather *Mélodie and Yuehua have 35,000 XP (halfway through a Yellow Music Note) or more *Both girls are not married Yuehua and Mélodie are bickering about hair product. Yuehua criticises the conditioner Mélodie is using and claims it doesn't work so it isn't worth the money. Mélodie angrily insists that it does though, and mentions how it's made from high quality strawberries to increase the shine of her hair. Yuehua refutes this and brings up that it was mentioned in the latest issue of "Chic Asian Monthly", which had a poor report on it. Mélodie refuses to listen and brushes a hand through her hair to point out the radiance of it, although Yuehua claims it's just "her natural sparkle" coming out, not the conditioner. By now Mélodie has become quiet, but she remains stubborn and remarks that Yuehua is just jealous. In response, Yuehua childishly responds that the only thing Mélodie is seeing in her hair is "glittery dandruff". Miscellaneous Playing with Child *Walk into Farm House *6:00 to 7:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *The player is married *Your child is fully-grown *Your child has 50,000 XP (Yellow friendship status) or more The player's child would like to go out with them and play. They all head out to the race track for a nice playdate. The protagonist will earn +3000 XP with his/her spouse and child. This is a one-time event. Category:Events Category:Game Guide